SLD according to the preamble are known, for example from EP 0,131,216 B1; DE 3,423,993 A1; EP 0,098,070 A2; M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, 17th Freiburger Arbeitstagung Flussigkristalle [Freiburg Working Meeting on Liquid Crystals] (8.-10.04.87); K. Kawasaki et al., SID 87 Digest 391 (20.6); M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, SID 87 Digest 372 (20.1); K. Katoh et al., Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, volume 26, No. 11, L 1784-L 1786 (1987); F. Leenhouts et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 50 (21), 1468 (1987); H. A. van Sprang and H. G. Koopman, J. Appl. Phys. 62 (5), 1734 (1987); T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring, Appl. Phys. Lett. 45 (10), 1021 (1984), M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, Appl. Phys. Lett. 50 (5), 236 (1987) and E. P. Raynes, Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. Letters volume 4 (1), pages 1-8 (1986). The term SLD here comprises any more highly twisted display element with an amount of twist angle between 100.degree. and 600.degree., such as, for example, the display elements according to Waters et al. (C. M. Waters et al., Proc. Soc. Inf. Disp. (New York) (1985) (3rd Intern. Display Conference, Kobe, Japan), the STN-LCD (German Offenlegungsschrift 3,503,259), SBE-LCD (T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring, Appl. Phys. Lett. 45 (1984) 1021), OMI-LCD (M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, Appl. Phys. Lett. 50 (1987), 236, DST-LCD (European Published Application 0,246,842) or BW-STN-LCD (K. Kawasaki et al., SID 87 Digest 391 (20.6)).